Getting Away With It
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: Slut!Allen. He can get away with it, it's rather simple really, all that is required is two parties. Multiple pairings implications, Yullen lemon.


A/N: Slut!Allen, multiple pairings, Yullen lemon

**

* * *

Getting Away with It**

The 14th, the Noah inside Allen laughed, now he would have no problem with a free reign, Link would no doubt report to the Vatican that he was perfectly trustable. Said man was in the room that Allen had just left still naked and bathing in the afterglow of sex. He was one of the better ones Allen had been with, Howard Link was what many would call a gentle lover, not that they were lovers in any form or way, he was just another tool to Allen, the 14th.

Whistling softly Allen reminded himself of all his other encounters. It was all a facade, sooner or later, preferably later, he would have to take it all down and return to the Earl's side, take down his facade of naivety and innocence.

First there was Komui, the night right after he had arrived at the Order's main headquarters, he had crept into the man's bed and rode him into oblivion, after that Allen had free reign in the Science Department, he would get all the information he wanted and he could also be a bit picker about his missions.

He tried to bed Kanda during the Ghost of Mateel mission, but failed, in fact he still hadn't succeeded yet. Damn. But then again he required naught from the swordsman, so he left it at that. The man would have uses later or perhaps never, but Allen hoped he would get a chance to grace Kanda's bed before the end of his act.

The next was Lavi, right after the mission in retrieving Miranda. Lenalee was recovering from Rhode's attack They had agreed that there were no feelings in their relationship just the sex, as Lavi was Bookman Junior and Allen just wanted information and information Allen did get. Every time after that encounter when Allen wanted more information they would fuck again, in fact fucking with Lavi was almost a game, who could last the longest or who's name would be screamed out first.

He never got enough or Krory, the man had chickened out, but in the end Allen had gotten his silence about what Eliade had told him, that Allen was Noah. And he knew that Bookman or Lavi wouldn't tell the Order or Vatican because Bookmen were not to do anything that would affect the war, so Allen was safe with that. So with that out of the way, he didn't have many more one night stands, it was just mostly Lavi, to give them both outputs for their excess energy.

When the mission of aiding Cross came up, he had stopped fucking around entirely, it was almost impossible unless he managed to sneak off in the middle of the night and get a good prostitute.

He rarely went with females as all the ones in the Order had already fallen for his friendly gentlemen attitude, the only one that would pose much trouble in the future was Cloud Nine, but if Allen played his cards right, she was right under Cross' eye.

Arriving in the East Allen played with Anita the night before their departure for a bit, after all she was the best in the business and it had been ages since he had any sort of release.

Then after the Akuma attack and Suman's fall, he met with his beloved 'brother' again, Tyki Mikk. Being under constant surveillance of the Order had prevented it. They played a few games strip poker, Allen had made sure Timcanpy hadn't recorded any of it, he was actually pretty sure that the golem wouldn't have recorded it even if he was asked too, seeing the way the game had ended. They ended up fucking on the forest floor.

And when that was done, they went back to being counterfeit enemies.

Making sure that Tim recorded this bit, Allen bid his 'brother' goodbye and the Earl's scenario continued.

At the Asian Branch Allen got his way with Fou and Bak, they were the only two sharp enough to realise that there was a Noah within his Exorcist shell, the others were either to infatuated or idiotic to realise.

Returning to the battlefield he didn't bed another until after the Ark, it was just all fighting, but now that he thought about it he and Cross went at it after the Ark was recalled...

In fact that was where it had all began.

His Master, Marian Cross, number one womaniser.

It had began when his was just shy of 13 when his hormones had kicked in. It had all started with Cross, when the drunken man returned home one day, only to walk in with Allen, his palm and its five friends. He wasted no time in fucking the boy hard. After that he taught Allen how to get information and promises in return for a little pleasure and also how to act and from their Allen learnt a perfect poker face.

His mind wandered back to reality and present time, it was then when he noticed that there was a certain samurai stalking right up to him. He stopped in his tracks, ready to fight back it was a death threat, but instead he got a rough kiss straight on the lips.

"I can't deny it anymore, bean sprout," groaned Kanda, slamming his lips back onto Allen's and backing him into his room which was conveniently three doors down. Allen replied in hazed fervour as he tangled his hands into the swordsman's hair, their tongues melded over each other in a rough and uncoordinated form.

Locking his door with practised ease, while still lip locked, Kanda backed Allen to the bed. They broke the kiss and panted softly. Not waiting for any form of speech Kanda pushed Allen onto the bed and fell on top of him. Their lips joined again, almost immediately and their tongues raged war in their mouth. The air between them heated as hands began to explore each other. Kanda's Exorcist's coat was long gone and the samurai began to quickly unbutton the younger teen's vest and shirt while, Allen's gloved hands reached up under Kanda's shirt and ran along his muscled abdomen and chest.

With his vest and shirt undone, the long scar that marred his left side of his torso, the one that he had received from his own Innocence was plain in view. With no particular reaction to the ugly scar, Kanda pinched the nipple until it pebbled and he licked the other one, while both hands ran up and down Allen's sides. Allen was glad that he had decided to clean up before he left Link to his own devices.

Sizing the opportunity, Allen dragged Kanda's shirt off. The older male, raised his head and brought the other into another heated kiss, while he pulled off the clothing that still covered Allen's arms and hands. Their crotches rubbed together as their tongues twisted over each other in air. Allen moaned while Kanda held back a grunt and his hand slipped between the bodies and deftly undid Kanda's belt. Pulling his pants down, he smiled when he noticed the man went commando and admired the length of Kanda's erection, but annoyed when they got stuck at the samurai's boots.

Growling Allen broke the kiss and reached down to remove the boots with the help Kanda. Getting up he quickly striped the rest of his clothing, his boots flying off and hitting the wall with a loud thump. Laying back down, he relaxed on the bed, spreading his legs allowing Kanda to rest between them. Hit by sudden inspiration, Kanda gave a long lick down his chest, which elicited a loud moan from the other, he stopped when he reached Allen's cock which was proudly standing in the air, he admired the younger male's set and the fact that his hair was white and not bleached, before he opened his mouth and allowed Allen's length to slip inside. He sucked gently at first, with one hand fondling his balls and the other caressing his outer thigh. As Allen's moans increased in volume, he began to take some of the boy's length down his throat and alternated between sucking and licking.

Allen's arms, which were braced at his side suddenly grabbed Kanda's hair and pulled the male back up.

Staring at him with subtle questioning in his eyes, Allen breathed out to answer his question, "There's... ha... a bottle... of oil in... my vest pocket."

Compliantly, without question of why the teen would be carrying around such items Kanda leaned over Allen, grunting when their cocks rubbed together and fumbled on the floor for the vest that had landed on the floor. Procuring the bottle of oil, he uncapped it and poured some over his fingers, before pushing one slim digit into Allen's hole.

Relaxing to the intrusion was easy now for Allen, as he allowed Kanda to push his fingers into his hole. Another finger joined the previous and not before long three fingers were thrusting in and out and stretching Allen's hole. Moaning the younger male thrust back eagerly.

He made a distressed noise as Kanda extracted his fingers and coated his own erection with more oil. Gasping as the older male penetrated him in one smooth motion, he relaxed allowed Kanda to push up to the hilt. While Kanda didn't move, allowing the Allen to adjust, Allen began to push back almost immediately, used to it.

The two fell into a steady rhythm, Kanda thrusting in and out while Allen helped with his hips, they were each moaning and grunting every thrust, until the angle changed and Kanda hit dead on Allen's prostate. Yelling Allen screamed incoherent words. Again and again, Kanda hit the same spot and Allen yelled each time, each louder than last until the pressure built up and Allen was screaming and cumming hard, jets of white liquid shooting between the two moving bodies. Kanda was thrusting even harder and faster now, as Allen came he clenched spasmodically around his cock. Giving in to completion Kanda came hard inside Allen. He collapsed on top of Allen as both their climaxes tapered off, breathing hard.

Kanda pulled out of Allen as his cum leaked out. They rested in a tangle of limbs and Allen didn't feel like going anywhere soon.

He finally got Kanda in his bed, and the man was every bit imagined if not better. Perhaps when he returned to the Earl he would come back just so he could fuck with Kanda.

Now that he thought about it, maybe a threesome with Lavi was a good idea too. Maybe Tyki could come along, Cross was who knows where.

Dismissing his thoughts of the future he snuggled up to Kanda and for that night he slept in Kanda's bed.

* * *

A/N I've somewhat played around with the canon as well, just imagine that Allen was working for the Earl at the start. Anyway review :D I might even do a sequel... D. GRAY MAN ORGY... or not?


End file.
